


Victor's Kid

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and her son visit District 12 when Katniss and Peeta have their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Magson Odair was riding the train with his mother.

“Mom, have you ever been to District 12 before?

Annie frowned. “Once, it was on my Victory tour.

Magson looked down at the ground. ‘Oh…I’m sorry.

“You don’t have to be sorry darling.”

“I was just wondering how come we’ve never gone to 12? We go to 7 every summer to see Johanna and Beetee comes and visits us in 4 but I’ve never even met Katniss and Peeta or Haymitch. They’re all strangers to us.

“Strangers to you. Annie said gently. 

Magson sighed. “It’s so hard with people who knew my father. They always stare at me like they expect me to be him. 

“I know but…Katniss and Peeta will hardly notice you after they first see you. A new baby keeps you busy. 

“Are we going to be staying with them? He asked.

“No, with Haymitch and his family.

“How old is his kid?

“Ummm maybe six. I think you were about seven the last time I saw him. She was born in our hospital

“How come?

“They don’t have a hospital in 12. I know this is hard for you but Peeta invited us to his daughter’s naming ceremony and I couldn’t say no. It’s just for a couple of days.

The train pulled into 12 and they stepped on to the platform. Annie heard Haymitch call her. He kissed her on the cheek and she noticed there was only a faint smell of liquor on his breath, his eyes looked clear and he looked happier than she had ever seen him. 

Magson stiffened when Haymitch turned to him. He steeled himself to hear how he was the image of Finnick Odair. Haymitch shook his hand. “Magson right?

“Yes.”

“I’d have recognized you anywhere. You have your mother’s eyes.

Magson blinked in shock. It was the only feature he did have from Mom but no one ever noticed it. He took their bags back to his house, introduced Magson to Effie and Hailey and brought them to see Katniss and Peeta.

Annie went over to greet them and Peeta handed her the baby right away. Katniss and Peeta couldn’t help staring at Magson. Katniss gasped. “You look just like your father.

The boy shrugged. “I guess.”

‘No, you do. Your father was a wonderful person, he was very brave.

He nodded. “I know. It’s nice to meet you. What’s your baby’s name?

“Petra.” Katniss said.

Peeta rolled his eyes. “That’s still up for debate. There are a million beautiful names for a little girl and she wants to name her after me.

Haymitch laughed. “I didn’t win that battle with Effie what makes you think you have a chance?

‘Hailey is a pretty name. Petra…..I don’t know..I still think we should go with Katrina

Katniss groaned. ‘Ugh…..not happening.

They had dinner and then went across the street with Haymitch. Annie told Magson he could watch TV and Hailey was playing with her toys in the living room. She waited until a commercial and then asked.

“I’ve never met anyone else whose Daddy was in the Games. Have you?

Magson shook his head. “No but my Mom was also in the Games. She was…..important too but everyone forgets that.

Hailey frowned. “I’m sorry. Do you have two names?

“Huh?

“My name is Hailey Trinket Abernathy. Actually it’s Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy.

Magson laughed. ’That’s a long name for a little girl. Yeah, I do have two names. I’m Magson Cresta Odair.

“My Daddy said you were named for your daddy’s Mentor.

“Yeah….my Mom says she was more mother then mentor. Your Mom is from the Capitol right?

Hailey stiffened and Magson regretted saying it. That was as bad as the people that compared him to Finnick. He said. “I don’t mean it as a bad thing…..it’s just her accent sounds like people on TV.

Hailey relaxed. ’Oh….yeah she was born there but she fell in love with Daddy and moved here. Have you ever been to the Capitol?

“No.”

“Me either. Hailey looked right and left and whispered. “I don’t think Daddy wants me to go there. I’ve been to District 7 though.

“So have I. Magson said eagerly. “We visit Mom’s friend Johanna Mason.”

Hailey smiled. “That’s where we went too. I think Johanna is coming tomorrow but she’s staying with Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

“I like Johanna. She’s funny.

Hailey agreed. She said softly. “Can I ask you something?

“Sure.

“Do kids as school tease you because your fa…..parents were in the Games?

“They did when I was little. Magson said. “Not anymore. Does that happen a lot to you?

Hailey shrugged. “Sometimes. Once, I pushed a kid who said something and then they said I was vio….violent like my Daddy. My Daddy is not violent…..I mean I had to ask him what the word meant but he’s not violent.

Magson smiled. “Of course not.”

“So I tried ignoring it and then they call me a Capitol Princess.

“They called my mother crazy. Magson said.

“Does she have bad dreams from the Games? My Daddy does.

“Sometimes. She used to get confused but she’s better now.

“My Daddy used to be drunk all the time. He still drinks but…..he’s easier to wake up now. Hailey turned around she heard her mother calling her. “Mommy wants me to go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow Magson.

“Good night.

Haymitch came in a few minutes later. “Did she talk your ear off? 

Magson laughed. “She likes to talk but she’s fine.

Haymitch nodded. “It must be hard to resemble a Victor. One time when Hailey was three I took her to the playground and someone pulled their kid away saying don’t play with her….she has the “killer’s” eyes.

“That’s terrible. Magson said. “I always got more of you’ll never be half the man he was or you’ll be crazy….

“Little Petra will have the same problems probably worse with two living Victors as parents. Haymitch said. It’s not easy Kid for anyone.

Magson nodded. “Did you know my father and Mags well?

“I knew him for ten years. I knew Mags for twenty-five. 

“Maybe before I go…..you could tell me some things about them. Real things not….hero, revolution stuff.

Haymitch clapped him on the shoulder. “Sure. I can.


End file.
